


Apples, Donuts, and Surprises

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [38]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fall prompts, Fluff, Steggy - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, apple picking, no edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Steve and Peggy take their daughter apple picking.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Apples, Donuts, and Surprises

“Stevie? Do you have her? I can pull the wagon.” ****

Peggy looked behind her to see her slender, asthmatic boyfriend pulling the wagon that held their eleven-month-old baby girl and a few baskets. She wrapped her scarf firmly around her neck, smiling when Steve finally reached them. She adjusted her boyfriend’s pale blue scarf and the wool hat over the tips of his ears, kissing the tip of his nose.

“You always flush,” she teases, rubbing her gloved fingers over his flushed cheeks. “Look at you - you’re going to make yourself sick, darling. Let me pull Sarah. We still have to go up the hill.”

Steve’s eyes followed Peggy’s towards the rising hill that looked taller by the second. He took in a large breath and tried to hide the fact he needed to airy cough it out but Peggy was looking at him with a purse of her lips.

“Okay,” he sighed, handing her the rope they’d wrapped around the handle. “You win, but only because I wanna carry Sarah up the hill.”

There was no argument in that regard, only because she worried about Sarah tumbling out of this red-wagon that obviously had been Steve’s since childhood. It was well-loved and cared for, so she didn’t worry about it falling apart. Plus, Peggy knew how much her boyfriend had been missing their daughter with his newly recent job tour guide had kept him away from home more often than either of them would like. 

Sarah giggled at her daddy’s new attention diverted to her, grabbing two tufts of his blonde hair in her fists. He didn’t even make a face as she pulled on them and let out a shrill of laughter as she settled onto his shoulders.

“Dada! Dada! Aples! Ma!”

Their little girl, having been born so early, so small, and in such a rush had grown more and more each and every day. Steve would take each moment of eye-watering pain that came from her pulling on his hair over the knowledge he’d nearly lost her. His hands wrapped around her legs, gently jostling her as they walked beside Peggy.

“Yeah, baby,” he breathed, giving an airy laugh. “We’re goin’ to get you apples, so daddy can make you apple pie! Mama Sarah will make you apple sauce!”

The little girl responded in loud screeches of apple sauce, sounding closer to ‘sauses’. It just made both adults laugh as they walked over the hill, Peggy pausing on the top to take in deep breaths of the cool air. The view down below was just breathtaking.

Down below this steep, grassy-green hills were rows and rows of neatly aligned apple trees, sectioned off in groups of their hybrid types. The smell of them was fruitful and woodsy, wafting from the fields down below. The sound of families already below, their laughter, and the sounds of heavy thuds from apples hitting the forest grounds can be heard.

“What kind do we want to start with?” Peggy asked on their slow descends, looking down at the app on her phone. “They say right now they have five available. granny smith, pink pearl, fuji, Honeycrisp, ooh, and pink lady.”

“I’m prone to granny smith. Oh, don’t make that face.” Steve snorted when Peggy’s face pinched, in her detest for sour apples. “You like them in my apple pie!”

“Only in your apple pie, otherwise they’re banned from the household.” Steve’s eyes rolled. “It’s not my fault we had so many during my pregnancy or I craved them. If anything, it’s your fault.”

The granny smith apples were the closest to the end of the hill, following the chained and beaten path towards the granny smith section. Peggy made a pleased noise, glad to see each tree had a ladder secured to it. No need to worry about carrying one or climbing.

“Mammms!” Sarah made grabby hands at Peggy, Steve dipping down so Peggy could scoop her up. “Mums! Maaams!”

The little girl screeched as Steve climbed the ladder and disappeared into the trees with a basket in hand. Down below, he could hear Peggy and Sarah, the new mum whispering to her daughter about the plants and things around them.

All Sarah knew was that her mother was giving her attention and she loved it. 

“Look, Sarah, look at the butterfly. Oh, he loves you.” Sarah’s excited shrill of laughter made Steve smile as he held onto the branch, shaking his head.

God, he loved them. He loved them more than anything, more than life itself. He loved both Peggy and Sarah more than himself. He thought he knew love when he met Peggy, the sacrifice that came with wanting to date someone, with wanting to do anything for them, to make them smile, to bring them happiness. He thought he knew love until he laid his eyes on his tiny daughter, fighting for her life in the incubator. 

He knew love then, he knew love came with a sacrifice. He knew that within just a matter of seconds he would kill for her. He would destroy the world if it meant his daughter’s happiness.

He had a plan for when Sarah was born to ask Peggy to marry him with her assistance, a ring around Sarah’s neck, but that was put to a pause when Sarah was born three months early. They’d focused so much on her survival and put every effort into it that Steve put it on the back burner. Now that Sarah was for the most part, in the clear, Steve decided no time was better.

“Steve?” Peggy called, drawing Steve from his thoughts as the last apple fell from the branch and into his basket. “Are you okay, darling? You’ve been up there for a minute.”

“I’m coming down!” Easing the basket down on first, Steve followed after and landed on his feet with a flushed smile. 

“Daaaa!”

Steve caught Sarah in time as she lunged at him, kissing over her face and grinning into her flushed skin. “Daddy wasn’t gone that long,” he laughed.

Sarah thought otherwise, mirroring her mother’s pursed lips and patting his flushed cheeks. 

“She’s a daddy girl,” Peggy laughed. “Always was, since she first saw you.”

“She loves you too,” Steve breathed, kissing Peggy’s cheek and earning Sarah smashing her face in between their cheeks to join in on the party. 

\--

It was nearing sunset by the time the Carter-Rogers family had slowly trudged up the hill, this time Sarah was laying amongst the many baskets of apples. Steve’s small basket of Granny Smith was buried under Peggy and Sarah’s many varieties. 

“Why don’t we stop here?” Steve asked, taking a blanket and laying it out on the grassy hill. He picked their daughter up and sat her down, laying out their small picnic of apple cider donuts, warm apple cider, and sandwiches.

“Why are you playing with those donuts, darling?”

Steve looked up from where he’d put the plastic container in his lap, finding Peggy using a napkin to clean their daughter’s face from the applesauce Mama Sarah had made them earlier. 

“Oh, uh, nothing.” He could feel his face warming, his ears tinting a shade of pink. Peggy’s pointed look didn’t go amiss. “I...just made these donuts.”

“I know, darling, I was there. I was taste testing the filling the entire time,” she teased, making Steve’s face grow warmer. “What’s really going on? Did you change the apple filling on us?”

“Y-Yes!” The squeak escaping him did nothing to hide the face he was embarrassed. “Yes, yes exactly.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s still good. Come on, Sarah, love. Let’s have one of daddy’s donuts.” 

Steve’s fingers shook as he picked up one precise donut, right in the middle, that looked like all the rest. “This-this is yours. I have...Sarah’s.” He scooped his daughter up, the little girl having no problem in whose lap she was sitting in, long as she got her sweet treat.

If Peggy suspected something, she didn’t say anything. She just took a bite, nearly stuffing half the donut in her mouth. Steve’s breath was in his throat, half focused on Sarah and feeding her torn off pieces so she didn’t choke.

At Peggy’s slight choking noise, Steve’s head shot up, a worried look on his face. He didn’t get to see the love of his life taking the parchment-wrapped ring from the middle of the donut. However, he did get to see her expression.

The blatant shock that etched on her face, eyes wide as she stared down at the unwrapped ring and to him.

It was a simple ring, Steve knew. He’d picked it just for that, simple but elegant. White gold band, with blue sapphire and red ruby’s. Etched inside, with the jeweler's touch was Sarah’s birthdate and the saying our moment in time.

He hadn’t even been aware he was holding his breath until he felt Peggy’s touch to his cheek, their dessert laid forgotten. 

“Darling, are you crying?”

Looking into her eyes, the very same eyes his daughter had, Steve, saw tears in her eyes too. He could just manage a nod and throw his arms around her, Sarah between them as he hugged her.

“I am, because of I-I…” Steve let go to hold her face, kissing her deeply. He tried to convey all the emotions he felt in one single kiss. How much he loved her. How happy he was they were together. How he was so terrified when she was sick with Sarah when he almost lost her and had to make that difficult choice when they had their baby girl and saw how small she was, how proud he was of both of them. 

“I love you too,” Peggy whispered, pulling away and not bothering to wipe either of their tears. “I love you too, darling. Yes, yes darling, yes.”

Steve made a choking sound that might’ve been a sob if Sarah hadn’t made her presence known in a heavy scream of delight, unknowns to the situation, just that her parents were loving one another. He picked her up to their chest level and kissed her face.

“I think,” Peggy laughed. “Sarah says yes too.”


End file.
